Goggles are widely used in a variety of applications, such as when skiing and snowboarding, working in hazardous conditions or with hazardous substances. Goggles typically include a frame having a somewhat oval configuration with an inner edge adapted to contact a wearer's face, often through a cushioning foam face gasket. The frame usually has an arcuate shape curving rearwardly at the sides to conform to a wearer's face. A lens is normally mounted in the frame near or at an outer edge of the frame so that the lens and wearer's face substantially enclose the interior of the frame. The goggle is normally held on the wearer's head by an elastic headband having its ends attached to opposite side edges of the goggle frame. The headband may be attached directly to the goggle frame, or it may be attached through an intervening structure.
The lenses of modern goggles are often tinted to shield the wearer's eyes from the glare from the snow. However, the level of light reduction needed depends on weather conditions and the time of day. In cloudy conditions less glare reduction is needed and the wavelengths that need to be filtered by the lens may be different. Likewise, when night skiing it may be desirable to have no tinting whatsoever.
The lens provided with goggles may also become inadequate as they are scratched or otherwise damaged. For example, some lenses have metallicized coatings that are easily scratched.
In view of the foregoing it would be an advancement in the art to provide a ski goggle having a readily replaceable lens in order to enable a user to use different lenses having an appropriate level of glare reduction without the need for multiple goggles. Such a replaceable lens would further enable replacement of damaged lenses without the need to purchase an additional goggle frame.